


Those that Can't, Serve Still

by peoriapeoria



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: AU after Dead Beat, Body Swap, Gen, inappropriate thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luccio didn't get body snatched, Morgan did. For once, his stalking serves a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those that Can't, Serve Still

I missed my body. Had Dresden been who I'd thought he was, he might not have shot my brains to oblivion, I could perhaps not have to deal with being in a body of minor magical talent. I wouldn't be sidelined from the war he started because his girlfriend made an ill-considered choice.

No, instead when Capriocorpus ran by in my stolen body, he let the hammer of his revolver fall. I, it, my body was cremated and interned in my birthplace; I wasn't healed enough to go, and that was perhaps the most natural part of the matter.

Harry felt that the Council wasn't doing enough, not reaching kids before they became warlocks 'accidentally', not defending the minor talents from hungry Things. I chuckled bitterly when I told him he'd gotten what he wanted, that I was giving myself that mandate.

Wardens were getting killed like the trenches of the Great War. I couldn't serve in my old capacity, so I'd have to be a recruiter. Trainer. I'd become the baby-killer Dresden called me instead of the Executioner I'd been. It was little comfort that Harry had to help in the Camps.

Maybe it was spite that made me choose Chicago as a sometime home; part of it was the ley confluence made it easier to gather magic while I tried to recuperate, to hone this body into a better vessel. I didn't expect Molly Carpenter.

She wasn't a battle mage, not like Harry, not as I once had been, nor McCoy or Luccio. It didn't mean she wasn't powerful, potential untapped and untrained. I hurried to the Carpenter house when she caused the leys to thrum. She was a tuning fork, her magic that pure, like a laser.

Her mother might have been a problem had I still been Donald Morgan; she was suspicious enough as I was. I had to name check Dresden, which I could tell after I said it cut both ways. I should have figured on that, considering how he raised my hackles. To know him was to be of two minds.

She was beautiful. Molly was a girl, hardly old enough to be an apprentice. Judging by her mother, she might be even younger than I was thinking, led astray by her breasts. "I'm Morgan, I'm from the White Council. You've got power, you need a mentor."

"Who are you really?"

I blocked her. As a Warden, I had more training against mind magic, it being one of the ways warlocks go astray. "Your new mentor. The first lesson is the Seven Laws of Magic. Is there somewhere less exposed?"

She led me around the house and up into a tree house. A real tree house, one that was better than many homes. Her ass was perfect. "Thou shalt not invade the mind of another. Thou shalt not enthrall another. Thou shalt not transform others. Thou shalt not use magic to kill. You must not reach beyond the Borders of Life. You must not swim against the Currents of Time. You must not seek Beyond the Outer Gates."

"Or?"

"I kill you. One of the Wardens kill you. You cannot break the Laws. You were dangerously close, just now, just meeting me. Power requires limits."

"What limits the Wardens? I thought you couldn't kill."

"Not with magic; there is no Law against sword or other mundane means." I didn't have a good answer for her first question. Time had shown that Dresden had been wronged by Justin DuMorne, himself once a Warden. "It's the one Law that is specific, for it only applies to humans, not to vampires nor creatures of the Nevernever. The other six are universal."

Charity Carpenter ended our first lesson then.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill at dresden-kink meme.


End file.
